Dead or Alive
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Vilgax takes over the world. The dragon is dead. Julie is dead. Ship is gone and is Ben really dead? What are these dreams that Kevin are having and Gwen will she return? This is slash and please read and review.
1. Dead or Alive

_ Yes, I am back. Ben 10, this is Ben and Kevin slash and this is AU._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _

Kevin is sitting in his green car thinking about what had happen about a year ago.

Flashback

_ Vilgax took the Dragon's power to take over the world and he changed everyone back to normal but he would take over the world as soon as possible by using the ninjas. He would make the world into his slaves. Vilgax moved his hand and sent a dark midnight black color lighting bolt to kill Ben. Julie dressed in a pink top and black skirt jumped in front of Ben and took that shot for him. As she fell, everyone notices that Ben and Ship were no were to be seen. Vilgax growled and left as Gwen cried because she could not find a trace of Ben. Kevin's heart stopped the moment he saw that Ben wasn't in the spot he last saw him in. He kneels next Gwen since she had fallen to her knees since she couldn't trace Ben's aurora. They hugged and Gwen cried for a long time for Julie, Ben, and Ship because they are gone._

End flashback

Kevin sits in his car wearing the same old black t-shirt and jeans, and thinks, "Has it really been a year? I miss Ben, Julie, Ship, and Gwen." He puts his seat back and puts his arm underneath his head as he thinks of another time not to long after Julie and Ben died. Since then he has been on the run from Vilgax and any other bad guy that works with him.

Flashback

_Gwen, with her back turned to Kevin as she says, "I am going to leave Kevin. Since Ben, Julie, and Ship are dead. Our hometown Bellwood is pretty much gone and everyone is ok with working Vilgax but we can't keep running. Besides, nothing has been the same and we're not together anymore. You and I aren't meant for each other. So, I'm going to live with my Grandmother to be an Anodite." She turns back toward him and they hug. "Good-bye Kevin and Just so you know I'm sorry it's too late but I'm not mad that you were in love with Ben." _

_ Kevin smiled a sad smile and said, "Thanks. Good-bye Gwen." They hugged and said final good-byes before Gwen flew up to her grandmother._

End flashback

Since Gwen left Kevin still fights a bit but not enough to scare or cause trouble for Vilgax. Kevin sighs and decides to go to sleep knowing he'll dream of Ben again.

_Here is chapter 1 and I hope people like it. Please review and have a good day. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!_


	2. Dying everyday

_Here is chapter 2 and I hope you liked the first chapter because I am hoping this is a good story and people read it. First part the dream is in first person._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

Dream

_Julie screams, Ship beeps, Gwen cries, and Kevin yells. Vilgax looms over me as I try to get away. I have nothing to protect myself but he turns away, towards Julie, and I can hear myself yell "No!" before he fires the dark ebony lighting bolt at her. One final bloody scream and my best friend is gone. This time Vilgax sends a big ball of blue fire at Gwen and Kevin as he succeeds in killing them . He turns toward me._

End Dream

Ben wakes up in a cold sweat and crying, He hears Ship beeps as he moves out of bed carefully without trying to wake his lover. He moves to the couch in their bedroom and he is shaking terribly. He remembers Julie dying everyday, Ship taking him away, leaving Gwen and Kevin. A year ago he met up with a 17 year old rich kid named Daniel. Right now they were living in a place Vilgax didn't bother with because he doesn't consider it a threat. Ben brings his knees up to his face and thinks about when he met Daniel.

Flashback

_ Ben wakes up to find a boy kneeling next to him checking him over. He groans and the boy looks down and says, "Good you're awake." He smiles at Ben. "My name is Daniel. Please call me Dan or Danny."_

_ Ben coughs and chokes out, "Thank you." As Daniel helped him up, they talked about a variety of things. Home, friends, where they are from, family, school, and so much more. About three months later they became lovers and have been together since mostly because he didn't know if Kevin was alive or dead. _

End Flashback

Ben knows he has changed a lot. His hair has grown long past his shoulder, dyed different colors such as midnight black based and with green mixed in. He no longer wears the black t-shirts, black jeans, and green jacket. He wears mostly black and blood red right now. At the moment he decides to change into a blood red tanktop, black leather pants, and a black leather jacket. Ben sighs and softly calls for Ship to take him for a walk.

As he walks out the door he says to himself, "I need to stop hiding and start saving the world again. If only I know Kevin was alive and Gwen too."

_ Here is the second chapter and I hope all of you enjoy. Please review. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!_


	3. Coming home

_Here is the third chapter. Please enjoy this chapter as well. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

Coming Home

Gwen looks around her old hometown which had long since been destroyed by Vilgax, in hopes to kill Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. She walks through the town to Kevin's old auto shop even though she wasn't sure if he was still there. She knew before she came back that her powers have grown a lot over the last year and a few days ago she could have sworn that she felt Ben's aurora a few days back. She knows deep down that it is Ben too. No one can feel like so many aliens and a human at once. Based on these findings lately she decided to return home.

She sighs and moves into her meditation sit until she feels Kevin's aurora a few moments later and she smiles when she realizes its the same area she left in him. Not even a moment later she flies toward the garage and knocks on the door.

Same time in the garage

Kevin stops changing the oil in his car when he hears the knock on the door. He quietly sneaks across the room and grabs his gun. The knocking continues and he gets his gun ready to fire as he throws open the door. "Shit Gwen!" He says as looks around her and then pulls her inside. "What the hell? When did you get back?" Over the year, Kevin's hair stayed the same but his shirts went from black to green and his jeans were still black.

Before him was Gwen dressing in a a short black dress and high heeled boots with black tights. The only color on her was a pink sweater. She smiles and says, "Its good to see you too. I just got back a few hours ago. Ben's alive. I'm sure of it. I felt his aurora Kevin. He's here, alive and kicking."

Kevin gives her a look and says, "One year Gwen. It's been a year. Why didn't he come here if he was alive? Why is he hiding? He's not alive. Don't put my hopes up Gwen."

"Think about Kevin. There was no body where he stood. Julie shouldn't have died but she did it to make sure Ben lives." Gwen says, "It's very possible after all, Ships gone too after all."

Kevin says, "Gwen, there wasn't a body. Just a black scorch on the ground. What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing," Gwen says, "All I want is for you to trust me. There were no bodies. Ship must of taken Ben away. We need to find him."

Kevin sighs and says, "Fine, lead the way but if you get my hopes high and he's not alive. I am not going to be a happy camper and I'll kick your ass." Gwen nods.

_ Third chapter is done and please read and review. :) HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!_


	4. One more Good-Bye

_ Here it is the next chapter and sorry it took so long Please read and enjoy :)_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **_(If I did Ben and Kevin would so be together.)_

Ben returns home after walking Ship around the town of Veolia. He opens the bedroom door only to see Daniel reading his journal on the bed they have been sharing. "Daniel!?" Ben yells.

Daniel jumps and quickly says, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know you better because you don't talk to me about anything. All you do is tell me basic things and then close off yourself." He shuts the journal and hands it over to the very angry Ben.

Ben takes the book out of Daniel's hands and sighs. Running one hand through his hair, he says, "I am sorry." Daniel can see Ben's anger die away. "I should talk to you more. It's just really hard to talk about your best friends dying and knowing you loved your best guy friend. Seeing your best friend die in front of your eyes, not knowing what happened to the other two, and knowing you have to stop the new over lord Vilgax is not exactly something you want to spend the rest of your life doing alone. I mean fighting wise not here with us. I won't take you to fight with me. I love you I do but..."

"You love Kevin more don't you?" Daniel says softly and a smile. "It's ok really. I love you to but I always knew this would only last as long as you wanted it too. Besides you can't help who you love or did love once. I can fight with you though and since Vilgax doesn't bother our city because we're so small. You would have a good advantage against him."

Ben shakes his head and says, "No, I won't put you or anyone in danger again and I can't bear to lost you and this town either. However, I plan on moving on soon now that my car is fixed. I love you I do but I can't keep you in danger any more then I have. Vilgax would kill you just to upset me."

Daniel replies, "I understand but stay one more day? Then go tomorrow or even stay a few more days. Everyone would love to see you one last time especially me."

Ben smiles and says, "Alright, one more day. I'll leave tomorrow." Ben kisses Daniel and after they break the kiss they laugh at Ship who happily beeps at them.

_Gwen and Kevin_

Gwen is looking out the passenger seat window while Kevin is driving his green car. Gwen shakes her head amuse and then asks, "Kevin? Why did we ever date?"

Kevin jumps a little bit at the question and then replies, "Is this the best time to ask that?"

Gwen shrugs her shoulders, then says, "well we never really had closure about it. Now is not the best time but we are still friends after all. We should talk about it."

Kevin sighs and then says, "Well I did like you a lot but I love Ben...I dated you because I wanted to at that time but after awhile it didn't feel right."

Gwen smiles and says, " Good at least we're on the same page. It didn't feel right after awhile either and I'm glad we're still friends. I hope we find Ben and you two get together...Keep going straight and soon we'll have to turn right."

Kevin nods and follows her instructions. Up the road about 50 miles, Gwen has Kevin go right and tells him to continue straight until they reach a town name Veolia. Kevin and Gwen pull in to a gas station to get some gas and snacks. Just as Kevin and Gwen get out of the car, They both see Ben and Daniel leave the food store across the way. Kevin and Gwen both shout, "BEN!?"

Ben drops Daniel's hand and turns toward the shouting. He replies, "Kevin?! Gwen?!"

_ There you are chapter four. I think it's time for Kevin and Ben to reunite. Then go into the acutal fighting stages dont you agree? Lol. Ok for people reading this story it will be Kevin and Ben together but do you want Daniel to come along and fight? Please tell me what you think and please review. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!_


	5. Truth

_**Here it is chapter five yay! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! :)**_

__Gwen runs toward Ben and hugs him. Kevin follows behind at walking pace while watching Daniel. Gwen rolls her eyes and grabs Kevin to pull him into the hug. Ben smiles when he is crushed against Kevin. Daniel smiles at the way Kevin is protective of Ben, something he never could do.

Ben looks up and says, "Hi Kevin."

Kevin smiles down at him and replies, "Hi." Kevin remembering that he saw Daniel and Ben holding hands, he reluctantly lets go of Ben and stands a little off to the side. Ben's face falls and Kevin sees it but does nothing.

Ben hides it and says, "Oh Sorry this is Daniel. Daniel this is Kevin and Gwen."

They all say their hi's and Ben jumps when Ship jumps into his arms.

Gwen smiles and says, "Ship!" She pets him. While Ben and Gwen talk while petting Ship, Kevin turns to Daniel.

In a harsh voice but not loud enough for Gwen and Ben to hear, he asks, "What are you to him? To Ben?"

Daniel swallows the lump in his throat and replies, "I am his current boyfriend but soon to be ex."

Kevin looks at him and says, "Are you crazy enough to give him up like this? He deserves the best even if it is you. Don't hurt him or I'll hurt you. How long have you known each other?"

"About a year." Daniel says, "My question is why don't you want him?"

Kevin doesn't look at him and replies, "It's not that but he deserves better then me. A kid with a background of stealing and fighting to survive everyday."

Daniel shakes his head and says, "I'd say he's already found the right one," Kevin nods in agreement, "but it's not me. Look he's only with me because he thought you were dead." Gwen and Ben are walking on ahead of them. "He talks about you a lot and even if he loves me. I know he loves me but it's not me he wants."

Kevin stops confused and says, "What?"

"Ben has only ever wanted you. When I found him about a year ago we were only friends and he was living with me because he had no where else to go. A few months in we became lovers." He pulls somewhat on his royal blue sweatshirt and then bends a little to pick some lint off his black jeans. "I just took care of him is all. I do love him but he and I both know we don't belong together. In fact, he was planning on leaving tomorrow because he knows he must defeat Vilgax and he plans on doing it alone. After Julie died and not know what happened to you two. He isn't willing to being anyone else into the fight."

Kevin looks at Ben and replies, "Him and his stupid hero complex. He should know that Gwen and I are going. No matter what he says."

Daniel laughs and says, "Now I know where he gets that look from. Anyway, I think you should talk to him tonight before it is too late."

Kevin looks back at Daniel and replies, "You're willing to give him up just like that?"

"Call me crazy," Daniel laughs and continues, "Yes, but only to you. If you ever hurt him. I will come back for him." Kevin nods as they continue walking toward Daniel's house.

_**Okay fifth chapter and in the next chapter Kevin and Ben will talk when Gwen and Daniel will talk. Ok have a good night. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! Please review! :)**_


End file.
